


Guilt Stings

by chronicAngel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Guilt, Late at Night, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: He hasn't known her long enough to pick up on the guilty habit, but she can somehow tell despite what happened earlier tonight that he will.





	Guilt Stings

"Where were you?"  
  
"You know where I was," she says, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. He hasn't known her long enough to pick up on the guilty habit, but she can somehow tell despite what happened earlier tonight that he will. Her cheeks almost flush as she remembers the feeling of Ino's lips on hers.  
  
"Good point." He grumbles, but doesn't relax at all. "Why were you out so late?"  
  
"You aren't my father, you know. It isn't your business where I've been."  
  
"It's my business because I care about you." Her heart lurches and throbs. _Guilt stings._

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to _Ghost's Apartment_ because it was a quick piece and I hadn't finished my daily writing by 11:45.


End file.
